


Fantasies Unwind

by Nessasephra24601



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, charlastor - Freeform, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessasephra24601/pseuds/Nessasephra24601
Summary: A collection of Charlastor works that explore other universes and fairy tales
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Moxxie/Millie, Stolas/Blitzo, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)/Other(s)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 51





	Fantasies Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> These fics will mostly be self indulgent and mostly for fun. I hope you can find as much joy in them as I find writing them. That said, i will not tolerate harsh or negative comments about any ships or works that may be featured from here on in. I am always open to friendly critics that can help me better my writing, but please take it into consideration that I am a person who has feelings just like you. Any comments that do not fit this criteria will immediately be deleted and not posted to the story. You have been warned.  
> On a lighter note, if there's any story you'd like to see me tackle in the future for this collection, please let me know! I'd love to hear your ideas!

In the land of the mortals, they knew life and death. 

In life, they started out as babes, helpless and small, new to the world and needing constant care. With time and patience, they grew to children, eager to learn and explore the world around them. Their bodies would grow to great strength and their minds would be filled with the knowledge of their years and the years before them. At this time, they would have babes of their own and the process would start anew. They would tend the fields and feed the animals that provided their food, defend their lands from any who sought to harm it, and sleep peacefully in the night with the belief that a higher power watched over them.

Mortals were fragile beings, however. They sickened too easily and even the smallest wound could be fatal if not tended to properly. Babes died suddenly in the middle of the night with no warning and children would wander off, never to be seen again if not watched carefully. They could fall ill if they ate the wrong food, drank water that was unsafe, or simply didn’t eat or drink at all. Even if all of this didn’t bring them down, the ravages of time would. Their bodies would slowly wither and cease to function as they should until eventually they knew death. 

The mortals feared it above all else. They feared what they didn’t know. There weren’t many who prayed to it’s higher power, though it was the highest power of all, for no mortal could escape its unyielding grasp.

In the land of the gods, however, they knew only life. 

Each god or goddess is born, in a way, created to represent some aspect of mortal life. From something as simple as the foods they ate to something as great as the skies above, a god or goddess was chosen for this very purpose. They knew their place in the world and the mortals worshiped them for the power they held. They had no need to tend to fields or work for what they needed. Everything they needed was laid at their feet as offerings and the world in which they dwelled was an eternal paradise. 

Unlike the mortals, they did not fear death. They had no need to. They were not weak or frail. Time had no effect on them and their power did not wane. The gods were immortal and the mortals both envied and adored them for it, flawless in their eyes. The mortals didn’t know any better. 

The gods and goddesses, like mortals, were far from perfect. They lied, stole, and cheated, even amongst themselves. The mortals believed they loved them, but that was far from the truth. Most of them saw mortals as clumsy and weak little toys that broke too easily and were as disposable as the grass beneath their feet. Mortals were puny and insignificant in their eyes. They were too flawed to matter. 

For this very reason, the gods and goddesses kept themselves away from the mortals, for the most part. Their paradise was meant for their eyes and their eyes alone. Whenever they found themselves bored, though, they would play amongst the mortals for a time, granting them either good or bad fortune. They were free to do as they pleased, no one able to stop their whims, whatever they may be. They would eventually tire of this, however, and return to their lands to be amongst the other gods and goddesses once again. 

The crown jewel of their paradise, where the land was truly eternally beautiful and the sun never seemed to stop shining, was a garden. The grass was a lush and wonderful green where one could lay in the fields and watch the white, fluffy clouds pass for hours on end as they formed neverending new and whimsical shapes. The trees were tall and fruitful, baring produce that was forever ripe and never rotted. The underbrush bloomed sweet smelling and lovely flowers that could bring a smile to even the most sour of faces, their fragrance like a magic spell that could work wonders on anyone lucky enough to pass them. The animals, docile and trusting of those around them, were helpful to the land and did nothing that could have ever destroyed their wonderful home. 

Even the other gods and goddesses envied this land, for it was said that no other space in their dwellings could compare to it, though that hardly stopped the others from trying. They often whispered between each other, wondering what its secret was. Even amongst beings as all powerful as them, it almost didn’t seem possible. 

Perhaps its secret was the god who owned and tended the garden. Better known to most as the God of Agriculture, Seviathan took great pride in the fact that his land was the most coveted in the land of the immortals. He enjoyed the gossip and envious looks when the others thought he wasn’t looking. Even more so, he enjoyed having something he knew they never could. Such a rare beauty was his and his alone and not even the mightiest of the gods could take it from him. 

A god well known both for his power and how selfish and cruel he could be, Seviathan took on the appearance of a young and handsome man, one with perfect posture and a thin yet well toned form. His skin was a light bluish-gray and his eyes were as bright as the embers of fire with irises that were the same lime green color as his teeth, his pupils slit like that of a snake and just as harp. His dark green hair was sleek and dark against his skin, was brushed and styled back against his head with a slight spike at the front and back, two streaks of seafoam green standing out at the base of his forehead. He was tall, though just barely above average height for a god. He was always dressed so refined and regal, only dawning the finest clothing a being of his stature had to offer, his green, lime, and black suit matching his aesthetic to perfection. 

Seviathan was fickle and quite frankly unpredictable. Though he was well mannered and charming, no one ever knew what was going to set him off and more often than not the mortals were forced to feel his wrath whenever someone ticked him off. He would send a plague of locusts to destroy their crops, rot their food from the inside out, and poison the very food that their livestock ate until they died. Anything to make them suffer. Most could hardly believe that someone like him was capable of such beauty.

This was perhaps due to the fact the garden was, in fact, not just his doing. Seviathan had a secret, one he kept under wraps and completely to himself lest the others find out and take it for themselves. 

The Goddess of Spring was well known and loved among the mortals. She brought new life to the world after each fall and beauty followed her wherever she went. Pretty as a picture and just as kind, the mortals prayed to her each new year for a bountiful spring and each year they were rewarded. Unlike the others, she cared for them and never wished to see them harmed. They were not toys for her to play with. She wished only to see them grow and thrive as all creatures should. 

Charlotte was her name. She was taller than most of the other goddesses, but hardly ever by much. Her skin was a fair shade of white, nearly as pure as snow if not for her rosy cheeks, and her golden yellow hair flowed down her back like the gentle rays of the sun. Her large doe eyes, framed by dark and thick lashes, captivated those around her with their soft and gentle gaze. Two long and thick reddish-brown horns sprouted from the top of her head, standing almost straight up with a slight curve to them, but they were hardly threatening; no one who braided flower blossoms into their hair could look scary. Her voice was as light as a summer breeze and just as welcoming, able to draw even the most reserved of people in. Her attire consisted of light and flowing clothing, showing off her curvy yet slender figure while also allowing her to run as free as she pleased.

She had once been well known in the circle of immortals as well. One as gentle and caring as her could hardly be ignored. Even the other gods and goddesses loved her, but she slowly faded from thought as they saw less and less of her, for she had been snared by the charms of the God of Agriculture. He had coveted her, seduced her, and kept her on a tight leash once he had her under his spell, just as he did all his possessions. Too young and too naive, she had fallen hard and fast, believing when he called what they had love. So there she stayed, just as he commanded, in the garden that they called home. Her presence alone kept it beautiful and that was just the way he liked it. 

It was there they sat, under the shade of a large oak tree, just as he’d promised her they would. She felt like she saw so very little of him lately, so she treasured each moment spent with him. Though, it wasn’t always the case that he felt the same about her.

He was content to sit quietly under the oak, reading the newest bit of fantasy some mortal had thought they had come up with first, but his peace was being interrupted by a low yet constant noise. A sigh escaped him as he kept his eyes glued to the text, still trying to read. “Charlotte?” 

“Yes?” she responded quickly, looking up from her task, hopeful to meet his gaze, but was sorely disappointed. 

“You are doing it again,” he said.

“Doing what?” she tilted her head curiously.

“Humming,” he replied with disdain. “You know I don’t like it when you do that.”

“Oh, I am so sorry,” she said sheepishly, nervously smoothing out a braid in her long hair. “I did not even know I was doing it.”

“Well, you should really be more aware of yourself,” he glared at her from the corner of his eye. “I cannot concentrate when I have to listen to that dreadful noise.”

“Oh, well…” she thought to herself for a moment. “I could do it more quietly, if you like! Surely I can be more quiet about it.” 

“I would rather you not hum at all,” he snapped, finally looking up at her, his eyes blazing. She flinched, knowing she should have kept her mouth closed. “You do want to keep me happy, do you not?”

“Yes,” she replied instantly. “More than anything.”

“And you do not want to make me angry, do you?” he asked, not a hint of emotion in his face despite the glow of his eyes as he looked down on her.

She looked down, unable to face the fire in his gaze as her bottom lip trembled. “No. No, of course not.”

“Good,” he reached a hand up and took hold of her chin, his thumb caressing her lip to stop it from trembling. “You know I hate to punish you, but sometimes you leave me no choice. You just do not know how to behave. You are so lucky I am here to teach you, right?” 

“Yes,” she nodded, still looking upset. “So very lucky.”

“That is right. And it is better you realize now that the sound of your singing is quite awful. Thankfully, it was just me around this time to hear it. If it had been anyone else, they would have surely ridiculed you for it,” he said pitifully. 

“You are right, my love. I am sorry to have disturbed you with my terrible noises. I will do my best in the future not to do it again,” she hung her head in shame.

“Thank you, my flower. That would be most appreciated. Now,” he smiled, “be a good girl and give me a lovely smile.” Almost immediately, her shame melted away and she met his gaze again, her face upturning as a smile spread across her face. “There now. That is much better!” He placed a kiss to her forehead and she giggled with delight, hoping he would do it again, but his attention was turned toward the sky. “Perhaps it is just as well that you distracted me. I should be preparing for the festival tonight.” With a flick of his hand, his reading material disappeared from sight. 

“Are the others finally coming for the annual meeting? May I please come?” she asked excitedly, her face beaming with hope.

“No,” Seviathan replied almost immediately, looking back down at her with that disapproving stare again, watching as all the joy left her face. He let out another long sigh and he rubbed a hand at his temple. “We go through this every time. This is a very important meeting for all the important gods and goddesses. It is the one time of year we actually have to care about the mortals down below or they drive themselves straight down to the Underworld. As annoying as mortals are, they are unfortunately needed, otherwise we have no one to rule over. Which is why there cannot be any distractions or hindrances to everyone else. And what would you be, my lovely?”

“A needless distraction,” she replied as if she had heard it time and time again, looking down at her lap. “I would only get in the way of the gods and goddesses who matter and you have more important things to do than to babysit me all night. No one else even wants me there and I would likely be banished to the mortal realm as soon as they all laid eyes on me.”

“Correct. So where will you be tonight instead of in the way?” he asked, raising a brow at her. 

“I will be in the hidden gazebo, making sure no one sees me and that I do not make a single sound,” she sighed, dreading the thought of being alone all night. 

“Very good. You did very well for remembering all of that. As a reward, I will let that nymph you are so fond of accompany you tonight. You can do as you please, as long as you obey the rules,” Seviathan smiled again. 

“Thank you,” she said, sounding like she was fighting tears. 

Seviathan groaned to himself and rolled his eyes, wanting the conversation to be over with and her sad mood to be done. He quickly put on a happy face, though, knowing she responded better when he said the right words. “You know, my flower, if it were up to me you would be right there by my side the entire night. The others, well… they just do not love you the way I do. I would hate to see you get hurt just because they do not know how to treat you the way you deserve. Only I know what you need.”

She slowly looked up at him, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. “That is true.”

“Yes, it is,” he agreed. “The others would only take you away from me and I never want you to go anywhere. You belong right here with me.”

“There is nowhere else I would rather be!” she said, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight as she beamed up at him.

“Good, now I really must be going. I have a festival to see to, after all. This meeting would be dreadfully boring if I did not make an event out of it,” he chuckled, disentangling himself from her without ever returning her action. He stood from his spot beneath the oak, brushing the non-existent dirt from his clothes as he stood to full height. “Remember to keep out of sight tonight.”

She looked saddened at the thought of being left alone, but perked up once something on the ground caught her eye. She picked it up and quickly stood from her seated position. “Oh, Seviathan, wait!” He paused and turned at her call, looking perplexed as she reached up to place something on his head. 

“What is this?” he asked, looking up with a frown. 

“A flower crown, silly,” she giggled. “I weaved it myself out of all the best flowers I could find! I even made a few of them all on my own! Are they not lovely?”

“Yes, darling… quite lovely… but how about you hold on to it for me until after tonight? So I can be sure not to lose it,” he smiled awkwardly, about to remove it from his person.

“Oh… but I thought… maybe you could wear it tonight. That way, while you are with the other gods and goddesses, you could look at it or touch it and know that I am right there with you,” she explained solemnly. “If you do not like it, though, I can-.”

“No, no. It is fine,” Seviathan sighed, brushing her hands away as she moved to take it back. “I will wear it tonight, if it will make you happy.”

“Really? You are the best!” she clapped happily. 

“Yes, well, you just be sure to wait here and I will send the nymph your way. I will be busy all night, so I will likely not see you til tomorrow or most likely later. Until then, my flower,” he waved, turning away again.

“Have fun, dearest!” she waved back even though he could not see it. 

As she settled back into her place beneath the oak, she absentmindedly played with a braid in her hair and stared off into the distance, trying to entertain herself until her company arrived. Now left on her own, she glanced around, making sure she was indeed alone. Once she was sure she was, she let a soft and quiet hum vibrate through her throat, the sound eventually rising to a harmonious melody that carried through the air around her, tiny flowers beginning to sprout and bloom around where she sat. Small creatures quickly gathered around her, drawn to the sound and nearly hypnotized by it. She suddenly stopped, frowning as she looked off into the distance again. The animals looked at her curiously, wondering why the goddess was not making the sound anymore. 

She let out a huff of a laugh as she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, the skirt of her dress pooling around her. “I should have known. He was right. He is always right. What a horrible sound.” She rested her chin on her knees and watched as a chubby little piglet waddled up to her, leaning into her touch as she lightly scratched it on the head. “I guess it is a good thing no one was around to hear it, right?” 

She was wrong on two accounts, though. Her singing was quite lovely and it had attracted more than just a few woodland creatures to it. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes was watching her closely from the hedges that sat not too far away, and they coveted so much more than to hear that beautiful voice again. 

*****

It was well into the night and the festivities were in full swing. Laughter filled the field and lights hung from long strands of string cast a warm glow across their faces, their cheeks flush from the wine that they drank with harty delight. Mary music played from harps, lyres, and pan flutes weaved its way through their bodies, their drunken states causing them to either dance about in circles with their chosen partners, sway along to the beat, or join in a chorus of shouts and notes that hardly matched the rhythm of the chords being played. Some even snuck away from the festivities, choosing to find a more secluded spot nearby to satiate their more carnal desires; others, though, saw no shame in simply partaking in each other's bodies right there in the open. Collectively, they could all agree that the festival was yet another rousing success in celebrating the changing of the seasons. 

All had started out as it should. They sat in their large group of twelve, discussing the affairs of mortals and how best to deal with their trivial little problems. The odd infestation of insects or flood of water would be a mild inconvenience at worst to them, but to the mortals it could mean loss of food and home. As troublesome as it was, these silly things were pains they had to deal with. Like most things in their realm, one thing or another started because of a petty feud or argument between a god and or goddess and the helpless mortals had to suffer the consequences just so they could get back at each other. If anything was going to be resolved, it was likely to be there. Fights were sure to break out, be they physical or verbal, and had to be broken up if their dispute was to be solved. That day, however, the conversations had been rather civil and everyone moved on with business rather quickly; most of the gods or goddesses found this to be rather dull, having hoped for at least a fist fight or shouting match, so it was a much needed relief when the wine and spirits were finally brought out to the table.

Once alcohol was involved, hardly anyone cared to talk about the mortals anymore. Some of them tried to keep the conversations going, but they were few and far between, so eventually they just gave up and joined the fun until they could have their chance again once everyone was sobered up. This usually did not happen until the next day, if even then, so the best they could hope for was to wait until the next festival or meeting when everyone was in attendance and for the cycle not to repeat again. It always did.

Needless to say, Seviathan was proud of himself. If ever there were a God of Pride, it likely would have been him. As the God of Agriculture, the changing of the seasons were always a busy time for him and left him the center of attention. Something he very much enjoyed. As such, he always insisted upon hosting the festivals and no one really wanted to argue, not when it was held in such a lovely location. 

As host, it was his duty to ensure the happiness of his guests. This entailed seeing to it that cups were never empty and the food was always aplenty; though they had no real need to eat, it did serve as an enjoyable pastime. The nymphs in his service were always worked to exhaustion during this time, but it was a ‘sacrifice’ he was willing to make. It also meant that he would mingle about with the others, something he enjoyed because there was one question that always seemed to come up, almost always more than once. 

“Oh, Seviathan! There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you, you silly man!” Molly, the Goddess of Love, well known for her caring personality, beauty, and inability to let things go once she set her sights on them, called out to him as she and another goddess made their way over to him. “You just have to tell us! How do you get the garden to look so beautiful all year round?”

“Forgive me, my lady, but that is a trade secret,” Seviathan said politely, pausing as he was passing. “I cannot just go around telling it to everyone or I would risk losing the loveliest place in the realm.”

“You know you can tell me! I am one of the best secret keepers around!” Molly beamed. 

“Molly, please do not lie. You know you are better than that,” Vagatha, the Goddess of War and a bit of a hot head when it came to her temper, chimed in from beside her. It was hardly unusual that the two were there together. They always seemed to be hanging all over each other; some might have even thought they were lovers. “You couldn’t keep a secret if the Fates ordered you to.”

“But I swear I will keep it this time! I am just tired of my orchids and roses wilting away when the harvests come,” Molly explained, her gaze pleading as she turned back to him.

“My heart truly goes out to you and your precious flowers,” Seviathan sighed, placing a hand to his chest dramatically, “but I am afraid you have asked of me the one thing this humble god cannot give.” Vagatha rolled her eyes, but he pretended not to notice as he focused on Molly's saddened expression. “Ah, but be not discouraged, my dear. The beauty of your flowers will surely return, but they will pale in comparison to one such as you.” He took Molly’s hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, her soft alabaster skin tantalizing to his senses. 

Molly laughed awkwardly, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear after pulling her hand away while her other arm restrained Vagatha from charging him, the Goddess of War practically foaming at the mouth and looking like an enraged bull. “Right, well, thank you anyway. I do apologize, but we have others to speak with. Please excuse us.”

“Oh? What a pity,” Seviathan said as they began to turn away. “I was so hoping to discuss that matter on the golden apples with you. I thought we would perhaps make the perfect team to collaborate on the matter, but if you are too busy at the moment…” he trailed off purposefully, knowing that he was dangling a tantalizing offer in front of her and, like a fish to a hook, she took the bait.

Molly gasped and turned back, excitement radiating off of her like smoke from a flame. “You truly wish to discuss it with me?” It was hardly a secret that she, one of the biggest advocates for mortals aside from the Goddess of Spring herself, wanted to craft a tree that could turn even the weakest of them into a mighty immortal so that they would no longer be forced to fear everything. Mostly, everyone only laughed at her idea, though; if it were so easy to become an immortal, there would be nothing to set them apart from the mortals aside from their magics. “This is excellent because I was just thinking that-!”

“If you wish to discuss this matter with her,” Vagatha interrupted, wrapping an arm around Molly in an almost protective way, “surely it could wait for a more appropriate time when the other gods and goddesses can participate as well? After all, it would be unwise to speak of such an important matter when they are all too inebriated to remember.”

Seviathan’s smile fell slightly. “Yes, well, be that as it may, I think it would be best if we-.”

“Besides that,” Vagatha interrupted again, a conniving smile spreading across her face as she knew she’d caught him in a very difficult position, “if you were truly serious about the issue, the time and place would not matter… now would it, Seviathan?”

Seviathan nearly scowled, but kept up a calm facade if only to see that the festival remained civil. Their tempers were well evenly matched and the last thing he needed was for a fight to break out, especially if it involved him. The other god and goddesses would never let him live it down if their host was openly starting brawls where they could all see. “Yes, of course. I will send word to you at a later time so that we may better convein on the matter. In the meantime, please, enjoy the festivities. I also have other matters to attend to now, I am afraid. Excuse me.” He gave them no time to reply when he turned, but did manage to catch the last of their conversation as he walked away.

“Vaggie, why did you do that? The God of Agriculture would be a big help to our endeavor and we could have at least gotten the conversation started,” Molly asked, sounding disappointed.

“Molly, be real with me here. He did not really want to talk about the Golden Tree with you. You know what he is like, especially here at the Harvest Festival. There is only one thing on his mind and it does not involve the planting of the kind of seed you are thinking of,” Vagatha warned.

Seviathan could not help but smirk. It was true that his more carnal instincts were more prominent during his festivals. He had made his way around a fair number of goddesses in his time and was not likely to stop any time soon. He had yet to bring Molly to bed, though, and he could not deny that he desperately wanted to, but he had every bit of confidence that his charms would work one day. He had the rest of eternity to see it happen. 

“That is true, I suppose, but I think we both know that sort of thing would not happen between us,” Molly laughed and Seviathan chuckled under his breath; many other goddesses had said the same before and he had proved them all wrong. “I just wish Charlotte was still around. She could help us for sure.”

“You do not think I feel the same?” Vagatha chuckled. “Charlotte is much better to deal with than that old tree sap over there. In fact, for all I care, Seviathan can go straight to-.”

Seviathan was far away enough now that he could not hear them and he was glad for that fact as any trace of smile he had been wearing before was completely gone now. He would have thought that, after all this time, everyone would have completely forgotten Charlotte by now. He hardly saw what all the fuss was about. There was nothing she could do that he could not do better. She was only worth keeping around so that he could have someone to tend to his garden at all times. Not to mention, seeing how both the garden and Charlotte were his, all the praise belonged to him either way. The Goddess of Spring was nothing without him and, if not for the fact that he had to keep her hidden, it would have been high time the others realized that.

Seviathan sighed, refusing to let this one moment ruin his night. If he could not have the Goddess of Love that night, he would simply have to settle for someone else. He scanned the crowd, his eyes drinking in the sight of the many lovely women in attendance. Though the more important goddesses were sparse, seeing how they had attended with their lovers or spouses, he had ensured to invite a few of the minor goddesses, if only for more variety. There were also a few nymphs and demigods, but they held no interest for him. Though pleasing to the eye, they were beneath a being of his stature and he could not even stomach the thought of tarnishing himself by taking them to bed. The very idea made him snear. 

As he scanned the crowds, his eye caught on to a feathered hat and his smile returned, his gleeful mood immediately returning and desire taking over. He followed after that plume of red, not letting it out of his sights for more than a second or two as it weaved its way in and out. Once he stepped his way to the edge of the strings of light, however, he looked around only to find that it was no longer visible. He was confused, certain that he had seen it come this way, before agitation struck again. That would be twitch now that he had been denied his conquest and he was not sure if he was in the mood to hunt for a third. Perhaps that would have to be the night he took Charlotte to bed, if he could finally convince her; the constant refusal on her part was becoming quite old and he wondered how long she could hold out on him before his temper got the better of him.

“Do you always make it a habit of stalking women at your festivities or am I just an exception?” a voice asked from behind.

Seviathan smirked to himself before turning with that seductive gaze of his that always seemed to turn women weak at the knees. There Rosie stood, illuminated by the glow of the lights behind her, looking every bit the ethereal being she was. “Why, Rosie, I have no idea what you mean. I was simply mingling amongst my honored guests. The fact that I just so happen to run into you was a most welcomed coincidence.” 

Rosie, the Goddess of Magic, was a tall and regal woman, standing just a few feet taller than him. Her skin was a light gray color and her eyes were oddly captivating despite the fact that they were two dark, soulless pits set in her face. Her angular, oval shaped head was complemented by her wide, sharp smile, the serrated edges of her teeth almost animalistic in nature. Atop her head was a large red hat decorated in tiny animal skulls, a thick black feathered boa, and large scarlet and crimson feathers that flowed down the back like a headdress. Her hair, a pure and untainted white, was piled on her head in a high bun and hidden beneath her hat so that only the bangs that framed her face were visible, making her hair seem shorter than it was. She was a vision in soft red and brown colors, her dress tight enough to show her thin frame but flowing enough that she could move freely without much difficulty. 

“Oh, I am sure,” Rosie laughed, her voice light and almost musical, as she placed the tips of her fingers to her lips as if she were trying but failing to hide her smile. “Should I consider myself lucky that you just so happened to come my way then, away from the rest of the gods and goddesses?”

“Well, you are all alone with the host of this grand gathering. Many women would kill to be in the position you are in right now,” Seviathan raised his brows at her, slowly making his way towards her. 

“Alone, am I?” Rosie glanced around playfully before turning to walk further away from him but still not towards the other immortals. “I had hardly noticed. What is a socialite such as I to do about this situation? Now I have no one to have a proper conversation with.”

“I can assure you, Miss Rosie, I could think of a few things we could do to fill the silence,” Seviathan said suggestively, catching her around the waist and turning her back towards him as he drew her close to his chest, not about to let another woman out of his sights.

“I am sure you could,” Rosie laughed again, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning down towards his face. “And what, pray tell, did you have in mind?”

“Tell you? I have a much better idea. How about I show you instead?” Seviathan asked, leaning in closer. 

Their flirty conversation was hardly out of the ordinary for each other. Despite her regal nature, Rosie found the company of others quite enjoyable, especially in her bed. The two sought each other quite frequently, their desires very nearly evenly matched. At the end of the night, however, this was all they had between them. They had no desire to properly court or woo each other. They were only ever a means to an end for each other and they were both perfectly fine with that.

Their lips did not get a chance to meet, however. Something out of the corner of Seviathan’s eyes caught his attention and his head snapped to the side. Rosie was caught off guard when her lips were met with open air and she looked at him in a mixture of shock and irritation. He seemed to have forgotten about her, however, his gaze remained locked on something within the perimeters of the festival and his hands fell away. 

“Seviathan, where are you going?” Rosie whined, grabbing his wrist before he could get more than a step from her, finally bringing his attention back. “Stay with me.”

Seviathan tried to laugh the situation away, but Rosie only continued to stare at him in a perplexed manner. “Excuse me for just a moment, my lovely. I must attend to an urgent matter. Please wait here just a moment until I return. Until then,” he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, “know that every moment I spend away from you is another moment my heart aches.” 

Rosie giggled, placing a hand to her cheek to hide her blush, and let her hand fall back to her side as he released it and walked briskly back into the festival, not even sparing her a glance back. Her blush quickly disappeared and her irritation became more evident as she watched him disappear from sight. A rustle in the darkness of the trees behind her caught her attention and she rolled her eyes as she turned. “Calm yourself, would you? I am not done. You will have what you came for. You need only be patient.”

Seviathan, meanwhile, headed straight for the buffet table. Though it was terribly rude of him, he ignored the call of those trying to gain his company; his gaze was too entirely focused on something in the distance for him to give attention to anything else, but they all got over it quickly. He, on the other hand, looked to be fuming and ready to explode at anyone who tried to get in his way. As soon as he reached the table laid out with various treats and delicacies, his hand darted out and grabbed the wrist of a hand trying to sneakily remove a few of the delights before anyone could notice. The thief gasped in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes. “And just what… do you think you are doing here?” His captive nervously tried to swallow around the evident lump in their throat as their eyes darted around for anything that might save them. “I said… what do you think you are doing here… nymph?”

Angel Dust, a mischievous and surprisingly nymph, stood a good foot or more above him. Despite this, he was thin and lanky, little to no muscle to be found on him. The only thick part on him was his chest, the fluff that accumulated there giving it the appearance of breasts, which he was hardly shy about as the hem of his clothing left little to the imagination. His eyes were two mismatched polar opposites of each other and three sets of fushia colored dots sat under each eye, almost giving off the appearance of freckles. He had two sets of arms connected to his torso, the Spider Nymph hiding the third out of sight, and he wore a fushia colored glove on each hand. His boots, which only served to add to his height, reached well up his legs and were very nearly as long. His attire was entirely skin tight and rather revealing, but he used this to his advantage whenever he tried to attract a partner for the night. 

“I-I… we were… I was just-,” Angel stammered, trying to get over his nervous state as he attempted to get his hand free. 

“You were just what?” Seviathan asked, quickly getting tired of his babbling. 

Angel let out an annoyed sigh, knowing there was no point in fighting it as he’d already been caught red handed. “Look, Charlotte and I were getting hungry, so I thought I could come and grab something without getting in the way.”

“Keep your voice down,” Seviathan hissed low so only Angel could hear him as he yanked him closer, his grip tightening. “It is bad enough I have to deal with you right now. I do not need everyone here knowing that I am hiding the Goddess of Spring. As for your food situation, Charlotte is a goddess, therefore she does not need food to survive. You, on the other hand, can more than wait until morning. You will not starve before then.”

Angel did not like the sound of that one bit; just because Charlotte could wait did not mean he could. He snorted, though it was an unamused sound. “And yet you have no problem with everyone around here knowing that you were all over the Goddess of Magic? And while not wearing the flower crown that was given to you earlier today? It sure would be a shame if any of that information were to make it back to Charlotte. She would be heartbroken, but I can make sure she never finds out in exchange for a bit of food. That sure seems like a small price to pay, am I right?” He raised his brow and smirked, thinking he had the God of Agriculture right where he wanted him.

Seviathan’s frown deepened; he had been hoping the spider nymph had not seen anything, but it seemed he was out of luck on that front. He was not so easily beaten, however. He had tricks of his own up his sleeve. “Look over my right shoulder.” Angel gave him an incredulous look. “Go on. Look.” Angel glanced over quickly and looked back to him, not seeing the point, before his eyes darted back and widened, his expression quickly turning to fear. “That is right. The God of Wine and Ecstacy is only a short distance away. I am sure he would just love to see you again. I could call him over here, if you like.” 

Angel looked over again, seeing Valentino lounging back in a chair, looking completely relaxed and at ease yet thankfully distracted. Various nymphs, demigods, gods, and goddess’ alike surrounded him, a few of them draped in his lap and on his arms, laughing and obvious in their lust as they hoped for even just a moment of his pleasure. That had been him once, pulled in the lure of a god who spun an enchanting spell, but all Valentino ever wanted was to own him, both physically and mentally. As soon as he was wise to it, the enchantment wore off and things were not so pleasant anymore. If Charlotte had not found him and taken him in when she did, he was sure he would not be there that day.

“No,” Angel said, his voice low and pleading as he began to tremble slightly, his face twitching as if he could still smell that familiar sting of smoke in his nostrils. “No, please.”

“No? Well, if you are so sure,” Seviathan smirked. “Just remember, I tolerate your presence because my flower favors you for some reason I cannot fathom, but I would happily turn you over to him if you do not behave. Now, be a good little nymph and go back to the gazebo, or I will be forced to do something you will surely regret.”

“Alright, alright. Fine. I am going back,” Angel looked away, resisting the urge to wipe that smirk off his face.

“Good, and you had better stay there, or else,” Seviathan said, his expression turning devoid of emotion, though this was hardly a good thing, and the threat not lost on the nymph. He released Angel's wrist and watched him slink away, his presence hid by the dark of the night so no prying eyes could see which way he went.

He was still boiling with rage even when Angel was well out of sight, the heat practically rolling off his skin in waves. If there was one thing that could get him angry and keep him that way, it was disobedience. He hardly saw himself as unreasonable. He asked so very little of those beneath him. Was it really so hard to do as he commanded, he wondered. 

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his chest from behind and he jumped in surprise before a familiar voice spoke next his ear. “Seviathan, why did you leave me? I thought you wanted to spend the night with me.”

Seviathan scowled slightly before sighing. He knew better than to try and take his anger out on Rosie; her magic was far superior to his and he would be outmatched in seconds. “My dear, I thought you were going to wait over there for me? I told you I would only be a moment.”

“It was a very lonely moment,” Rosie whined, beginning to draw tender circles around his chest with her fingers. She looked over his shoulder, her smile falling slightly when she noticed the sour look on his face. “Oh, no. Are you mad at me? Have I upset you, Seviathan ?” 

“No, I am not mad at you… per say,” Seviathan replied, turning his head away.

“Well, you know you can tell me. What has you so heated under the collar? I could fry a dragon's egg on your skin,” Rosie said, laughing at her own joke, but he only grunted in reply. 

A bit irritated by his lack of enthusiasm at her advances, Rosie pulled back slightly, resting her hands on his shoulders. It was strange to be rejected in this way, especially by someone like Seviathan. He had always been welcoming of her, ready and willing to shed his clothes off at a moments notice and pounce on her like an animal in heat. If Valentino had not existed, she was sure he would have been the God of Ecstasy in an alternate life. That night, however, he seemed too distant for her to reach him. It was not so much his presence that she missed, but rather his lust for her; she rather enjoyed the idea that she could have him under her spell at a moments notice without ever having to cast one, but it seemed that power was slipping from her hands all too quickly.

There was too much riding on tonight for her to give up now, though. She had made a promise and as a goddess her word was as good as binding. Perhaps it was a good thing after all that she had not taken the deal that was offered her; as tempting as it was, she would have been in a world of trouble if she failed tonight. Seviathan was not the only one who had more than one trick up his sleeve, though. She was a being of many connections and more than enough immortals owed her a favor or two. 

She turned just enough to look over her shoulder and, as if he had been watching them, her eyes met with the God of Wine and Ecstasy. His smirk was taunting as his grip on the women and men in his multiple sets of arms tightened and they turned to putty in his hands without a single word spoken to them. It should not have bothered her that their pleasure came too easily to him seeing how he had an unfair advantage, but she could not help but feel a bit irked. Even so, she did her best to ignore his obvious teasing at her distress and flicked her head in Seviathans direction, but Valentino only continued to stare. He toyed with the pipe in his hand, wagging it at her as if she were a pet meant to beg for their treat. Rolling her eyes, she gave a single nod of her head. 

Valentinos smirk widened. He pulled the nymph under his arm closer as he brought the pipe to his lips, the pretty little male snuggling affectionately into the fur of his jacket, and took a long drag. Once he found it sufficient enough, he pulled the pipe away but kept the nymph close; it reminded him of his previous favorite in a way, but was far too clingy and compliant to be a perfect replacement. His lips formed into a perfect ‘o’ as he slowly and methodically blew the smoke from his lungs, the red wisps curling and flowing in an intricate dance as they flowed their way past heads and between couples until it reached its intended destination.

Seviathan was unaware of what was happening as the smoke coiled around him and slithered its way into his nostrils, but he did not care. He was helpless to the impulse as he sucked in a breath through his nose, drawing in those red whips ever faster as if they were the only source of air for miles. They burned their way through his body, lust filling him and taking over his mind until it was all he could think about. The hands on his shoulders helped to satiate his sudden hunger, even if only a little, but it was not enough. He needed more. 

Rosie let out a yelp of surprise as Seviathan spun around quickly and caught her in his arms, his hands roaming over her body in a language she did not need words to understand. Their height difference did not seem to mean anything as his fingers wrapped around her thighs and he lifted her up so that she was forced to wrap her legs around his hips. He held her flush against himself, his lips exploring her neck as his lust became more prominent. She giggled suggestively as she reciprocated his touch, her fingers digging into his back slightly, making him growl in agreement as he set her down on top of the table, forgoing all sense of manners in exchange for their more carnal instincts. 

Her eyes met with Valentino's again as she placed her chin on Seviathans shoulder, cradling his head closer as he suckled on her neck. Valentino raised a brow at her, a silent question that she knew the meaning of. She nodded once, the movement just subtle enough that Seviathan would not have noticed even if he could; his mind was far too gone to focus on anything other than the pulsing in his veins. Valentino seemed satisfied with this and nodded back, enjoying the show while he could before the two scampered off to find a quiet place where they could appreciate each other better. 

As far as either one of them were concerned, at least for the time being, Valentino and Rosie were even.

*****

Charlotte looked completely and absolutely downhearted as she leaned against the railing of the gazebo, her arms crossed over the metal beams with her chin resting in them. Even from her well hidden spot, she could hear the laughter and music of the festivities. She could see the dim lighting over the treetops and a deep and unabated longing filled her as she lazily swayed to the music. Like a moth to a flame, she felt drawn to the glow. She so very much wanted to join them and be a part of the merriment, but it seemed foolish to want to be where she was not wanted. Even so, she could not help but entertain the notion that perhaps they might allow her even just a moment to be among them again. That the people she had once thought were her good friends would smile at the sight of her. That her parents might actually welcome her with open arms and hold her just like they used to.

She knew it could never happen, though. Seviathan had done his best to protect her thus far for a reason and it would not be fair of her to ruin his careful work. Just because she wanted to celebrate with them and see her family, that was no reason to be selfish and end up banished to the mortal realm where she would never be allowed to see him again. He was all she needed, after all.

She wondered what it would be like for him if she was gone. She knew it would have been so terribly lonely for him. She had been told many stories about his endeavors before and during the early stages of their relationship, but he had straightened it all out for her. Before she came along, his life was spent with very little company, the other gods and goddess shunning him because they did not understand him. What was worse was the rumors they made up about him for that very same reason. Seviathan would never sleep around with the other goddess’ or hurt the mortals to get back at anyone; he may have a slight temper problem, but that did not make him bad. He was far too gentle a being to ever be considered bad and he would never bed another woman when he had her in his life. She was everything he needed and she strived every day to keep being that for him. 

With that in mind, she reasoned that perhaps it was a good thing Seviathan forbade her from attending. If the other gods and goddess’ could be so cruel, it was only for the best. The simple fact that he was trying so hard to keep her away from them and face them in her stead despite their treatment of him only served to prove how much better he was than the whole lot of them combined. 

Really, though, her gazebo was far better than any festival could ever be. Seviathan had made sure of that.

Set in the middle of a small clearing in the woods, the metal-built structure was constructed of pure gold, the intricate decal forming lovely images of flowers and trees. Ivy wrapped its way around the columns, making it look as natural if it were part of the nature surrounding it. A small yet deep moat had been dug around the gazebo, the crystal clear water extending so far downward that a wooden arch bridge had to be constructed from the entrance to dry land. Lovely and wonderful flowers grew wild in the grass, seeing to glow in an otherworldly beauty even in the dark of the night. Tiny fireflies only added to this radiant glimmer, their flickering lights ever constant so that she was never cast in shadow. She was his precious flower and flowers were meant for the light.

Her little safe haven was in fact so well protected that, even if someone were to stumble upon her, they could not simply walk right into her gazebo or try to remove her from it. Seviathan had ensured that the magic he cast over the bridge would only allow those he deemed worthy could enter. Only a being of immense power could withstand this magic, so she knew that she was safe there. Seviathan was far superior to most of the other immortals, but he would never let on that he knew. He was too humble that way. 

With a heavy sigh, she rose from her position and turned her back to the direction of the festival. There was no point in getting upset over something so trivial. Angel would return from his venture to find food and then she could forget about the whole thing. She would see Seviathan soon enough and then everything would go back to normal, just as it had for the last few decades they had been together. 

A small smile pulled at her face and she began playing with a braid in her hair. Three whole wonderful decades where it was just the two of them, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and making promises about the rest of their eternities. Spending as much time as they possibly could together, wrapped in the warmth of each other's embrace or basking in each other's presence when touch was not needed. Feeling so heartbroken to be apart yet knowing it was all worth it just to be together again. Never fighting like most others did, simply coming to a compromise or letting the matter go like a good couple should. Caring for each other so completely and wholeheartedly through the good times and the bad, even when things seemed so hopeless that they might come to an end. Depending on one another like they never had with anyone else. Feeling like-

‘When did I start crying?’ she thought, not realizing that she had until after a drop of liquid had fallen to her shoulder and she placed a hand to her cheek, finding her skin wet with tears. ‘Why did I start crying? It does not make any sense. These are happy memories. This is everything I ever shared with him. What is wrong with me? I should be weeping with joy, if anything. So why does it hurt so much?’

She was not sure when the pain had started, either, but she could feel her heart throbbing and chest aching with an emotion she could not name or understand. Whatever it was, though, it took over all else until it was all she could think of. Soon enough, she was sobbing quietly into her hands, unable to stop no matter how hard she tried to. For a moment, she was glad Angel had gone and the only witness to her tears were the fireflies, the little rays of light uncaring of her pain or the shame she felt from it. She would have hated for anyone to see her like that, a mess of tears and emotion that would have made anyone around her embarrassed to be near her. Seviathan had always hated her tears and, really, who could blame him, she wondered. It was only ever an eye sore, just like her. She would have rather been alone the rest of the night if it meant no one would see her. 

If only she truly were alone. 

A noise in the undergrowth startled her from her sadness and she turned with a gasp, staring into the darkened forest that surrounded her clearing. There was not enough light to see past the limited lighting the bugs and flowers provided on the bushes and low hanging branches, so she had no idea what was out there. It could have just as easily been nothing to worry about, but she couldn’t escape the fear that someone had finally discovered her hiding place and was going to out her to the others. Backing away from the opening of the gazebo, she pressed herself into the railing until her spine began to ache with the pressure she put upon it as if she could hide in the nonexistent shadows, her eyes darting around for any sign of movement that might give them away.

When the sound came again, her head snapped to attention and she stared at the rustling bush like it was going to rush at her at any second. Her heart pounded almost painfully in her chest and she was just beginning to wonder if a goddess could die from such a thing when a tiny call came from the foliage, confusing her. She listened carefully for a moment, thinking she had been hearing things in her state of fear when the call came again. 

She recognized it almost instantly after that, having heard it many times after witnessing their births and spending time with them as they grew. It was the sound of a fawn. It sounded so helpless, like it was scared itself and in a state of distress. She still could not see it, but she could only assume from the sound of its cries that it was either stuck or quite possibly hurt and the thought, along with its cries, broke her heart. 

What could she do, though, she wondered. She was not supposed to leave the gazebo for the rest of the night or risk making Seviathan angry. Surely he would understand if it was just for that purpose, right? She could free or tend to the poor creature and be back before anyone was the wiser and she was so far out into the forest that no one would be able to see her, which was why she had been put there in the first place. He would not even have to know. What he did not know would not hurt him; he dealt with so much on his own already, so really there was no need to tell him. Even if he did find out, surely he would forgive her. She was doing the right thing, after all.

With that in mind, she walked across the length of the gazebo, a bit of determination in her step. Once she reached the bridge, however, she paused, the tips of her shoes resting on the edge as she second guessed herself. She had never once disobeyed Seviathan before and the thought of it left her terrified, wondering if he would not be so understanding as she had hoped and send her away for what she had done. Maybe she would have deserved it, too, for going against his wishes for something that might have been nothing in the end. When the little fawn cried again, though, she knew she could not ignore it, fearful or not. She had scarcely taken two steps out of the gazebo, however, when a voice called out from the darkness and startled her, making her wonder if she really had been caught after all. 

“Well, I was not able to get any food,” the voice said before Angel came into view, the sight of him flooding her with relief. “Seviathan spotted me before I could even get my hands on anything. It is a real shame, too. The spread looked really-.” He had been prattling on, more or less oblivious to her as he kept walking towards the gazebo, but stopped and froze for a moment when he saw her standing there in the middle of the bridge, a look of surprise on her own face. “What in the Underworld's name are you doing!?” 

“I-I… I was just-,” she stumbled over her words as he practically ran the rest of the way towards her. 

“Do you have any idea what would happen if that god of yours found you outside like this? He would have my hide…. And then yours too if he was mad enough,” he said when he reached her, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her back towards the gazebo behind her. 

“Bu-but…” she said nervously, looking towards the bush but finding it as still as it had been before it started rustling. “I thought I heard a baby animal. It sounded like it was in distress and…”

Angel paused in his attempt to lead her back into the gazebo, turning his head and listening. Neither of them heard the fawn, though. All that could be heard was the chirping of crickets and the occasional call of an owl. “Well, whatever it was is gone now. Must not have been in too much trouble.”

“But what if it is hurt or in trouble or-,” she started, placing her arms on either side of the entrance to prevent him from pushing her back in. 

“Alright, look,” he sighed, using his second set of arms to pin hers back to her sides and get her the rest of the way in, “if it is that important, we will go look for it in the morning. Right now, though, we have to stay here and do what we’re told.” She still looked worried, though, staring at the bush in the hopes that it might start rustling just so she would know it was okay. “Look, kid, I know it is not fair and I want to leave just as much as you do but…” he looked away, the words he was about to say tasting like vile in his mouth, “we have to do what makes Seviathan happy or bad things could happen.”

“Angel, do not be silly,” she chuckled, though there was a bit of doubt in her voice. “Nothing bad will ever happen so long as Seviathan is around.” Angel rolled his eyes as he busied himself with playing with a stray bit of ivy, twirling it around his finger, but let the matter drop; it would only cause them both more problems in the end if he tried to tell her differently. “So why were you not able to get any food? You said something about Seviathan, right? What happened?” 

“He….” Angel paused, thinking over his words carefully as his finger stilled. He glanced over quickly, feeling a pang of guilt as she stared up at him innocently, waiting for his explanation. A heavy sigh escaped him. He was not about to lie. Not outright, at least. At the most it was only a half truth, but it was better than the alternative. “Valentino was there.” 

She gasped, what little color she had nearly draining completely from her face. “Oh no! Are you alright? Did he see you? He did not hurt you, did he?” She began frantically looking him over, checking for even the smallest of injury.

“No, no. I am fine, really,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders again to still her, but she still looked up at him with great concern. “Seviathan… he… He saw me before Valentino did and sent me away. I did not even know Val was there until then. I honestly do not know what would have happened if he had seen me. What he might have done if…” He was not sure how to finish that sentence and he was not sure if he wanted to. Almost without thinking, he clutched nervously at his free arm, his gaze turning distant as he stared at nothing in particular. 

“Angel, it is okay.” She placed a hand gently to his arm, feeling him flinch beneath her touch. She pulled back slightly and hesitated, but put it back again after a moment. He did not flinch that time, though he could not seem to face her. “You never have to worry about him ever again. You are safe here. We both are so long as Seviathan is around to protect us.” That hardly seemed to reassure him as anger seeped into his expression and his brows knit together slightly, so she tried something different. “I promise you that I will never let him get anywhere near you, okay? He would have to go through a lot more than just Seviathan to get to you, you know that, right?” He did not reply, but placed a hand over her own and gave it a slight squeeze; whether he was reassuring himself or her, she didn’t know, but it was enough for her. “Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

“Well…” he thought for a moment. “I am still really hungry.” As if to prove his point, his stomach growled rather loudly, the sound echoing throughout the gazebo. “Do you think you could…?” He wiggled his fingers in the air, the sight rather comical.

“You want me to grow you something?” she asked, suppressing a laugh. He nodded, beaming down at her like an excited child. “I… Are you sure? It probably will not be nearly as good as what was at the party and-.” 

“Pleeeeeeease!” Angel wined, leaning against her even though she had a good few feet over her, though he did not put all of his weight down on her. “I am so huuuuungry!”

“Oh, alright, alright!” she said, unable to contain her laughter anymore. “Just give me a moment.” 

Disentangling herself from him, she stepped up to the railing, looking around at the various trees a short distance away. Having many to choose from, she picked a tree at random and outstretched her palm toward it. Her gaze was entirely focused on it, the air around her seeming to hum with life as her eyes began to glow and her hair billowed out around her like it was being moved by an unseen wind. The tree quickly began to move as well, bending to her will as its leaves softly shook, tiny pink and white petals growing and blossoming right before Angel's eyes; he could never truly get used to the sight despite spending his entire life around gods and goddesses, their power a spectacle to behold, and hers was no exception. A branch of the tree quickly began to extend out and lean down towards them, the light breeze quickly beginning to fill with a sweet fragrance as the petals of the blossoms fell away and apples took their place. The fruit was large and gleaming in the light of the fireflies, making Angels mouth water as the branch came to a rest before them.

“There we are,” she said as she plucked a piece of fruit off the tree and held it out to him. “One fresh apple.”

Angel licked his lips greedily and practically snatched the apple out of her palm in his haste to get his hands on it. He did not even hesitate to take a bite out of it, the juice from within already running down his chin. “Oh, thank the Gods,” he said happily, almost forgetting for a moment that he was standing in front of one. “This is so good.” He had barely finished chewing his first mouthful before he was already taking another bite, acting as if he had not eaten for days. 

“Really?” she asked, playing with a braid in her hair, nearly laughing at the child-like sight of him scarfing down the apple. “You are probably only saying that because you are hungry. Seviathan says-.”

“Oh, come on. Do not start that now,” he rolled his eyes and swallowed. She flinched slightly and he sighed, wiping the slivers of juice from his chin with the back of his hand as he tossed the apple core aside. “Look, can we please just talk about something else? I am not really in the mood to… be reminded of what just happened.” He busied himself with pulling a few more apples off the branch, unable to meet her look of guilt as his expression turned to anger.

“Oh, Angel, I am so sorry,” she said quickly. “I did not even think of that. Please forgive me.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, sure,” he waved his hand dismissively, handing her one of his apples before taking a seat against the railing, wishing not for the first time that Seviathan had thought to put seats in the gazebo. 

Charlotte smiled slightly as she took the seat beside him, gazing down at the peace offering in her hand as she absentmindedly turned it this way and that, almost admiring her handy work. A restful sort of quiet fell over them while he ate and she listened to sounds of the forest, the hum of the earth beneath them reaching her even through the wood floor she was sitting on. The sounds of the festivities came to them from time to time and she turned her head to listen, her smile slowly falling and gaze turning distant as she once again listened to the laughter and music.

“What are the festivals like?” she asked, breaking the silence as she kept her head turned away. 

“Eh, nothing special, really. It is just like every other festival the other gods throw. Gets boring after the third or fourth time going,” he shrugged nonchalantly, lazily tossing a few more apple cores over the railing behind him, hearing one plop into the water. “What are you asking me for? You used to go before you got with Seviathan, right?” 

“No,” she shook her head, looking down at the uneaten apple in her hands again. “I always wanted to, but Mother and Father said it was not the sort of place for me. I used to beg and beg to let me go with them, but they never relented. Not even once. Too much excitement, they said. I could not even get them to talk to me about them afterwards. Maybe they thought it would only make me want to go more if they did, but… I think not knowing was worse.” 

Angel had long since forgotten the last few bites of his apple, his cheeks still slightly full from the bits he had in his mouth. He swallowed slowly, the food suddenly feeling heavy in his stomach and not leaving much room for an appetite as he set what remained of the apple aside. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, immediately regretting it. She looked so downhearted as she toyed with the fruit and he recognized that gleam in her eyes as soon as he saw it. Longing. Longing for something more than just the life she was given but unable to do anything about it for fear of losing what little she had.

Not for the first time, he wished he were a god. If he were not just a helpless nymph, he would have marched her right down to the festival. He would have let her experience everything it had to offer and more. He would have taken her around and showed her just what the other gods and goddesses thought of her. He would have shown her how things really were and what really happened when her back was turned. She could see just how lonely Seviathan really was when she was not around and she could finally free herself from him. He could be there for her every step of the way and laugh right in his smug face when he had to face the reality of his actions. It would have all been so glorious.

Angel knew it was only a dream, though. A silly fantasy. It was fun to think about, but there was no point in focusing on the ‘what ifs’ in his life. They were both trapped and there was nothing they could do about it. “Come on, kid. Keep pulling that expression on me and I am going to get sad thinking about it.”

“I know. I am sorry,” she apologized again, trying to wipe the sadness from her face but failing. “I just wish I could see it. Just once, even if only from a distance, just so I could know what it is like.”

A new silence took over the clearing and even the sounds of the forest seemed to cease, but it was hardly as restful as before. Where once it was peaceful was replaced by a somber mood, neither one of them enjoying it yet they did not know how to fix the problem. It was not as if they could suddenly talk about something else and make everything okay. The mood had changed and they did not see it getting any better any time soon. 

“Twinkle lights,” Angel suddenly said, breaking the silence so suddenly that it nearly startled her.

“What?” she asked as she turned to him, mild confusion in her expression. 

“Twinkle lights,” he repeated. “Or at least that is what I used to call them. Every year, Seviathan gets Hecate to create these floating lights that light up the whole festival for the entire night, like stars hanging on strings.” 

“Pray you never let Stolas hear you say that,” Charlotte said, a slight laugh in her voice as a smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

Angel could not help but laugh as well, choosing not to tell her about the time the God of Astrology once smited a nymph for saying the same thing. “They are not quite made of starlight, though, but something else. Something… purer maybe? I do not know how to describe it, really, but it was always my favorite part about the festival whenever I went with Va-... Whenever I used to go. There was even this one year where the lights kept changing colors and then another where little bits of light would sprinkle down like rain, but they never burned or got anyone wet. I think those were my real favorites.” 

“Wow, that sounds amazing!” she said, turning to face him fully now, fully engrossed in what he was saying. “What about the food? Seviathan brings me leftovers sometimes, but I imagine it is much better fresh.”

“Oh, Gods, the food! You would not believe some of the things they used to have! It was simply to die for!” he proclaimed, turning to face her as well, neither of them seeming to care that they’d both been sad not so long ago. “The wine and ambrosia was one thing, but the mortal foods were well worth the trip! Seviathan sends some nymphs down to their world every once in a while to see what new things they have created and it never seems to disappoint! You would not think beings who live such short lives could create anything worthwhile but they do have some very good recipes! My mouth is watering just thinking about it!” He was careful not to mention the fact that Valentino would only let him have small portions at a time, telling him that he needed to watch his figure if he wanted to remain his favorite. He did not want to ruin another good moment.

“Really? That all sounds so wonderful!” she beamed. “And what about the other gods and goddesses? What do they wear? What do they talk about?”

“Oh, do not even get me started on them! They might as well turn the whole night into a fashion show with the outfits some of them wear! And the gossip! Get some of them drunk enough and they will tell you anything you want to hear!” he replied, practically foaming at the mouth to tell her about it. “There was even this one year where I heard that-.”

It was such a perfect and happy moment for them. Charlotte could not remember the last time she had so much fun at the gazebo, if ever at all, especially in such a short amount of time. She could picture everything Angel was saying with such clarity that it was almost like she really was there, mingling with the crowd and experiencing everything firsthand. She wanted to hold on to the image of it and never let go. It would be enough to hold her over for the time being. Perhaps even for the rest of her immortal life, if she was lucky. She was just beginning to wonder why she had never thought to ask him before, knowing it would make Seviathan happy that she would not have to bother him for details anymore, when everything changed.

That was the problem with perfect and happy moments. They had to come to an end at some point and it seemed, in their case, it had to end for the worse.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they had not even noticed that the forest had indeed gone quiet. Too quiet. The crickets no longer chirped and the owls ceased in their hooting. Rabbits had returned quickly to their burrows or hid wherever they could and the underbrush no longer rustled at the other animals scurried about. Even the fireflies had gone still and silent, the flickering of their lights the only indication that they had not abandoned their post. 

Something was watching from the shadows in the still and deathly silence, its eyes almost burning through the dark with its fiery gaze. It watched and listened to the goddess and nymph prattle on without any notion of its presence, but it was hardly interested in the nymph. The nymph only had a mere fraction of its attention because it was in such close proximity to the subject of its own longing. Its craving. Its prey. It was the sound of the goddesses laughter that drew it out of its hiding place, its body seeming to ache with the need to be closer. 

They continued to remain oblivious to it as it drew nearer, though that was hardly their fault. Its body moved like a shadow across the clearing, silently and noiselessly, almost like it was not even there to begin with. It probably would not have mattered if they had noticed it anyway. There was no escape for her.

“-and then Stella walked in only to find Stolas beneath some Panes spirit with his legs wrapped around the gods neck! Oh, boy. They say you could hear her howl of rage all the way down in the Underworld!” Angel snickered. “If Stolas had not been there to stop her, that is probably where she might have sent the poor fellow, too!” 

“Wow. I feel so bad for her, finding her husband that way,” Charlotte shook her head before a thought came to her and she paused for a few brief seconds. “Wait, Stolas bottoms?”

“That is what I said!” Angel proclaimed pointedly before bursting out into laughter, Charlotte helpless to do anything but join him. “You would think a god his size would top, but I guess not!” 

“You know, I probably could have lived my entire life without knowing that,” she giggled, trying her best not to but obviously failing. “If I ever talk to Stolas again, that is all I will be able to think about.” 

“Oh, Gods, please let me be around for that conversation,” Angel begged, wiping tears of laughter from the corner of his eye. He became aware of the sound of hoofbeats falling on the bridge behind Charlotte, but hardly paid it any mind at first. It was not unusual for the odd forest creature to join them from time to time, drawn in by the light of her power and no doubt the smell of fresh apples. It did sound quite heavy, though, making him wonder if it was a boar or a horse had wandered away from the stables. He knew neither of them were in danger either way, though. Animals were always calm in her presence. “I honestly want to know how a god like Stolas can get off when we all know Panes have such small d-.” He had looked up out of mere curiosity, expecting to see either the boar or horse he had been imagining, but was most assuredly unprepared for the sight that greeted him. 

Charlotte watched all of the joy fall from her friends face in confusion. He stared at something over her head, his eyes wide and expression set in silent shock. She tilted her head curiously at him, about to ask what was wrong as her gaze followed his. The words caught in her throat and she found herself unable to speak as she was met with the sight before her. 

A creature stood at the edge of the bridge. They had seen many a beast in their time, but never like this. Its lower half was animalistic, almost horse-like in shape, leading them to at first believe it to be a Centaur. The body was too lean, its legs too thin, and the hooves too tiny for a horse. A deer, they realized, when the short tail at its rear flicked against the slight breeze and the musky smell came with it. It still was not quite a faun, though. Fauns only had the back half of a deer for legs, not the entire lower body and it was much too tall, standing higher than the doorway to the gazebo. The top half was still that of a man, his torso just as lean and toned as his lower body. They could only make out the general outline of him, though, as the entirety of him was shrouded in darkness. Even in the light of the full moon and the fireflies around them, he seemed to be made out of darkness itself. The only clear thing about him was his eyes, a blazing red and scarlet that burned into their very being and shook them to their core. 

The three of them stare at each other for a moment, the goddess and nymph not daring to make the first move for fear of what it might do. Realizing this, the creature smiled wide, its sharp and deadly teeth gleaming at them with wicked intent. It took a few steps forward, making Charlotte and Angel flinch slightly before he pushed her behind him, shielding her as best he could with his thin body. The creature only made it those first few steps, however, before it stopped short, stiffening like something was preventing it from moving any further. It continued to smile as it looked around in slight confusion, still trying to step forward even though it could not.

Charlotte and Angel let out a silent sigh of relief, forgetting for a moment that they still had the barrier to protect them. 

“Yeah, try getting through that, you creepy thing!” Angel shouted at it, finally finding his voice as well as some bravado. It looked at him for a moment, a slight glare in its gaze as it regarded him coldly. “That right there is god magic!”

“Angel…” Charlotte said in warning, a slight tremor in her voice as she placed a hand on his arm, not liking the sight of its disapproving stare one bit. 

“You are not coming through that thing no matter how hard you try, so you might as well move along!” Angel continued, sounding a bit too cocky for anyones liking. The creatures lips curled back slightly, like he was snarling at him, and stamped one of his front hooves a few times in agitation. “Aw, did I make you upset? Why not go cry about it in whatever hole you crawled out of, you four legged freak of nature!” He should have known better than to taunt the thing, but he was not exactly in the mood for pleasantries after being scared like that. The creature huffed at him, but slowly began to turn, somehow managing to maneuver easily even on the slim bridge. “Yeah, yeah, that is right! Keep it moving! Nothing to see here!” he waved his hand dismissively. “Do not get a splinter on your way out!” 

“Angel, I really do not think you should-,” Charlotte whispered. 

“Eh, do not get your braids in a twist,” Angel rolled his eyes, watching as it finally turned its back to them fully so all they could really see was its rear end. “That thing cannot do anything to us. And, even if it could, I would just give a good licking. By the time I was done with it, I would have it sucking my big, fat, throbbing c-.” 

The deer raised one of his back legs off the ground slightly as Angel spoke and began drawing circles in the wood of the bridge with the tip of his hoof, almost forming a pattern as he left fiery scorch marks in its wake. This repeated for a moment or two before the pattern began to glow, emitting a light of its own that was just as intense as his gaze. Tiny wisps that slithered about through the air like tentacles began to rise, wrapping around his hoof so that it glowed as well. As soon as those tentacles were sufficiently covering it and before Angel could finish speaking, the creature gave a hearty kick back, his hoof hitting the barrier rather violently. The very air around them seemed to change as the barrier rippled like disturbed water and the hum of magic that had protected them fell away, shattering all at once like it was made of glass. The fireflies immediately flew from their resting place and scattered, abandoning the clearing like it had been set on fire, and the sky seemed to darken like the moon had been snuffed out like a candle. Even the ethereal plants lost their glow, casting everything in a darkness so thick that they could hardly see through it. 

The creature turned back to them, his hooves moving as gracefully as if he were dancing, still grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were the only light they could see for miles, the stars above seeming to pale in comparison. The steps he took forward were slow and calculated, meant to torture them as he drew ever closer. He had to duck his head to step into the gazebo with them, the wood beneath his hooves groaning from the added weight and it was a wonder how the entire thing did not collapse from how much it protested. 

Angel knew he had messed up as the creature advanced on them, slowly coming to stand over them in an intimidating manner. As usual, he should have kept his big mouth shut, but he just had to make things worse. He trembled as the thing looked down on him, that fiery gaze burning into him like it was going to set him on fire right then and there. He wondered for a moment if the thing had been sent by Valentino, a curse meant to punish him for leaving and not coming back, there to wipe him off all planes of existence once and for all. It made sense, really. Valentino had never been a god willing to let his possessions go and Angel had been his most prized. He should have known it was only a matter of time before something like that would happen. He could never escape, no matter how far or where he ran. 

Charlotte did not know what to think, staring up at the creature towering over them with wide eyes. She was a goddess. She should have been able to handle something like that, but the power she could feel radiating off of him told her that it was easier said than done. She should have done something, anything, if only to protect Angel. She should have shoved him away. She should have told him to run. She should have been the one shielding him from the danger, but all she could seem to do was uselessly sit there as Angel leaned further back, pressing himself into her to better protect her as the creature leaned down towards them, the upper half of his human-like torso bending down to get a closer look at them. One would have thought the close proximity would have let them see the thing more clearly, but it did not seem to help at all; he was still entirely cloaked in shadow. 

“Move,” the creature said in a low voice, still staring at Angel. He did not sound particularly hostile, but the threat in his gaze was still there. 

“W-what?” Angel stammered, obviously confused. 

“I said, ‘Move’,” the creature repeated, his tone surprisingly patient and even. 

Charlotte knew she had to do something as Angel pressed tighter into her and fixed the creature with as intense of a glare as he could muster, though he hardly seemed phased. She knew he would never move. Not only to protect her, but out of sheer spite; he had never really been one to do as he was told or what was asked of him and that was not about to change. She feared stepping out from behind the nymph, though. One wrong move could make the thing attack and Angel would be the first on the receiving end. That being the last thing she wanted, she knew she had to act carefully.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she spoke up, trying not to let on that she was afraid. “You should not be here.” A part of her regretted it almost immediately when his eyes snapped to hers from where she peered out from behind Angel, making her flinch. There was something unsettling about the way he looked at her, aside from the obvious; it bored deeper into her in an intenser way than it had to Angel, but she did not have time to dwell on it. She needed to get him to leave as peacefully as possible. “You should not be here,” she repeated, sounding more sure of herself this time. “These lands are protected by the God of Agriculture, Seviathan, and he would not like seeing a creature trespassing. It would be wise of you to leave before he finds you here.” 

The creature tilted his head, a dark chuckle vibrating through the air. “You think that little fool frightens me? Now that is a funny thought.” He chuckled again, clearly entertained by the notion. “Besides, even if I were, do you really think he would come running if you called? He is far too busy at that silly jamboree he calls a festival to care that I am here.”

“He would so come if I called!” she countered, glaring up at the creature now as she slid out slightly from behind Angel, who was being surprisingly quiet during the whole interaction. 

“Oh really? Call him then,” the creature snickered, calling her bluff. “Prove me wrong.” 

Charlotte parted her lips, her lover's name rising in her chest, but it was caught in her throat before she could shout it. Something was preventing her, refusing to let her say even a syllable. The creature raised a brow, seeing the inner struggle she was having and clearly taking pleasure in it. She glared up at him again, quickly getting fed up with him. “I would not waste his time on the likes of you! Now just tell us what you want with us and be gone!” She certainly sounded braver than she felt and was actually proud of herself for a brief moment, but that moment was quickly shattered by his reply. 

“Oh, my dear, I want nothing to do with him,” he flicked his head in Angel's direction before a clawed hand rose from his side to reach around the nymph. “I only want you.” 

Charlotte felt her heart drop into her stomach and her eyes widened again as that hand drew closer and closer. It was all she could focus on as she watched helplessly. 

“Hey! Hands off!” Angel finally spoke up, swatting it away before it could even get an inch near her. 

The creature grunted in agitation as he pulled his hand back. The slap had hardly hurt him. He seemed more angry by the sudden contact than anything. Lips curling back into a slight snarl even as that unnervingly wide smile remained, he turned his attention back to Angel, the two of them glaring at each other now. “You are trying my patience, Nymph.” He hissed the word as it left a bad taste in his mouth, clearly not in the mood to deal with any more interference. “Now, I will only tell you once more. Move.”

“No way, deer boy,” Angel hissed right back. “You want to get to the goddess, you have to get through me first, pal!” 

The creature certainly did not like that response. A low growl vibrated through his chest and Charlotte wrapped her hand around Angel's arm, ready to shove him out of the way if she had to. Seeing this, he let a huff, seeming to calm down after a moment. One could see the gears turning in his head as his eyes shifted back and forth between the two of them, weighing his options in silent contemplation. Another moment passed before he let out a long sigh, the deer-like ears atop his head folding back in defeat. “Fine. If that is how you want to play it…” Angel started to smirk and Charlotte relaxed slightly, the two of them thinking he was going to leave them alone. “I guess I will just have to take you both.” Neither Charlotte nor Angel had time to process what he had just said as he raised a hand into the air and snapped his fingers, her scream of fright cut off midway as the darkness that shrouded him enveloped them in its inky void, any light that had been present before quickly snuffed out in one quick motion. 

*****

The other gods and goddesses were oblivious to the rest of existence as the festival fell into full swing. Most of them were completely inebriated by then, swaying back and forth in a lazy and off beat rhythm to the music that was provided. Others had snuck off to find some privacy for more carnal activities while others participated out in the open, shamelessly partaking in each other's bodies like no one was watching or taking delight in the fact that others were. The rest had long since passed out, unable to hold themselves up any longer after an evening of gorging themselves on wine, ambrosia, and other delicacies. 

Seviathan was very much still riding out his own high, both figuratively and literally. He and Rosie had taken each other several times by then, yet he showed no signs of coming down any time soon. Rosie had known that Valentino's spell was a strong one, but she had never imagined it to be so potent. It was both a blessing and a curse. It had been a long time since someone had paid such attention to her and she had enjoyed it, at first, but even she had her limits. They both knew he could easily find another woman to play with, especially in the state everyone was in at the time, and neither of them would have been hurt if he left to go find them. She knew she had a part to play, though, and she could not abandon it. Despite her reluctance, she did her best to keep him entertained and satisfied for as long as she could, wishing the sunrise would come faster. 

Even with her distractions, however, he was easily the first to notice the sudden change in the air. It had taken him a moment, lost in the throws of passion as he was, but eventually he stopped his moaning and coaxing, falling still as the familiar hum he had become so accustomed to went silent. Slightly dazed, he looked back at the party in confusion just as the other gods and goddesses who were still conscious did too, everyone taking notice as the music stopped and everything fell just as silent and still. All merriment was long forgotten, replaced by an ominous air that left a slight chill even to the hottest of immortals. 

It was not until the leaves began to wither and fall from the trees, the grass dulled to a greenish brown, and the life began to seep from the very garden itself that Seviathan finally understood what was happening. His eyes widened and his lust was quickly forgotten, the spell meaningless as panic quickly took over. He pulled away from Rosie like she was a snake about to strike him, hastily pulling up his pants and looping the belt back through them in an untidy fashion. 

Rosie looked around in confusion, wiping at the corners of her mouth as Seviathan dashed away from her. She seemed to be the only one left oblivious to what was happening around her despite her status as Goddess of Magic and was instead irritated. She should have been happy that she was finally free, but that was certainly not the way she had pictured it happening. Rising from the dying grass quickly, she caught up to him before he could get far and grabbed his wrist, hoping to catch his attention again. “Seviathan, where are you going? Come back and-.” 

“Unhand me right now!” Seviathan snapped, yanking his hand away, paying her no further mind as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. 

He ignored everything around him as he ran. The whispers of confusion and numerous voices shouting his name. The fact that he was being a terrible host, leaving his own festival before its conclusion. The fact that his garden was dying around him right before his very eyes. He especially ignored the fact that he was being followed. None of that mattered. He had one thing and one thing only on his mind at that time. He could only hope he was wrong and it was all just some silly joke that he could fix in a moment's time. 

Despite the clearing being set deep in the now dying forest, he was nearly upon it in hardly any time at all and he called without thinking, without care of the beings not too far behind him who could hear him plain as day or what would inevitably happen when he did. “Charlotte!” There was a twinge of fear at the corner of his voice, but mostly he sounded angry. If it was indeed a joke she was playing, then she had a lot to answer for. He did not get a reply, but he hoped with all of his might that he simply had not heard her. “Charlotte!” he called again as he burst into the clearing, trying to sound less angry in case she was not answering out of fear, but his mood only worsened when he again heard nothing. “Charlotte, you had better answer me or I will-.” 

The words immediately died in his throat when he saw the clearing just as barren as the rest of the garden, the fireflies long gone, and the gazebo standing empty except for a few forgotten apple cores that were already starting to rot away. He looked around, hoping she was somewhere in hiding and about to step out at any second, but he knew that would not be the case as the last of the life that had been in the trees around him withered away to dead bark. He fell to his knees, panting for air as his entire world crumbled around him. He distantly heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming to a stop behind him, but he paid them no mind as he stared at everything and nothing. 

“What did he say?” “Did you hear that?” “I know I did.” “He said Charlotte, correct?” “That is what I heard.” “Where is she?” “I do not see her!” “Where is she?” “Where is she?” numerous voices all asked at once. Some part of him knew he should be worried. Some part of him knew he should care, but he could not seem to muster up the energy to. He was aware of people calling his name again, but he ignored them in the hopes that they would all just go away and he could escape from it all. 

When the very air changed again, crackling with electricity and heating up to the point it might have made water boil, and a shadow fell over where he knelled on the ground as the crowd around him quickly parted, however, he knew there was no escape. Coming back to reality, he slowly turned his head to look up at his king, a chill running down his spine despite the heat as angered eyes stared down at him. A commanding voice spoke slowly, leaving little room for doubt in his authority, as if there was any. “What did you say about my daughter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! You are an amazing person and I appreciate each and every one of you! Until the next update: Stay safe, stay happy, stay healthy!


End file.
